codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Tyron Strike Back
Professor Tryon Strikes Back is the seventh episode of ''Code Lyoko Evolution Season 6 '' and the one hundred and twenty seventh episode of ''Code Lyoko. '' Summery Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWDdBMIEVSE One day at Kadic ever since Ulrich's birthday passed he and Yumi have been spending a lot of time together. Odd asked Ulrich what was he and Yumi gonna do about their relationship are they gonna move to the next level go out on a date kiss. Ulrich just laughed mocking Odd he should know that it would be too soon for Ulrich to do that to Yumi but who knows maybe Yumi is waiting for Ulrich to make the move on her. Ulrich knew Odd might be right maybe Yumi is waiting for him to make the move. William came over to see them and William was asking Ulrich and Odd if Ulrich and Yumi are getting there and Ulrich just said its not a race but Odd didn't believe that at all. William asked Odd if he and Samantha were planning their next date. Meanwhile Professor Tyron was planning a big attack against the Lyoko Warriors and this time he wanted revenge on them for what they did to him last year and they had managed to turn back on the Cortex which after he ordered it to be shut down for good so no one finds out about his work which he was wrong now. He had sended out his ninjas to Lyoko for the first time in the series to attack the Skid in Sector 5 which now he knew he would win and they can't stop him. Soon Jeremy got the attack but not from X.A.N.A this time it was from Professor Tyron who wanted revenge on the heroes. Jeremy soon called the others and told them to get to the factory now because Tyron is back and he is sending out his ninjas for the first time in Sector 5 to destroy the Skid so the heroes can't get to the Cortex anymore and soon the others arrived at the factory and Jeremy told them that Tyron is now attacking. Soon everyone arrived at the scanners and they soon arrived at Sector 5 when they saw the ninja attacking the Skid and Jeremy told them to stop them before they can destroy the Skid. Meanwhile everyone started to fight the ninjas as the ninjas started to fight back against the warriors and soon Odd shot at the ninjas but they managed to dodge them and they attacked Odd and soon he was sent back to earth. Odd came out and was upset that he lost meanwhile Ulrich Yumi Aelita and William were still fighting the ninjas as some more came and attacked the Skid Jeremy told the others about it and soon they saw them and tried to stop them but the other ninjas who they were fighting them were trying to attack them at the same time. Jeremy was typing to make depart from the hanger so the ninjas came attack it. Soon Jeremy managed to save the Skid and the Ninjas couldn't attack it anymore as it was out of the hanger in Sector 5 and soon the Ninja's were defeated by the warriors and soon they came back to earth out of the scanners and soon everyone started to cheer and Jeremy docked the Skid back in the hanger and everyone was glad that Tyron wouldn't do that again. Jeremy was worried that XANA might return soon since he didn't attack this time and it was Tyron soon our heroes managed to save the day yet again as the episode ends with the heroes smiling. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJaD-X3qpFw